


The second date

by Dont_Blink247



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Blink247/pseuds/Dont_Blink247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go unplanned when Killian and Emma's second date takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The second date

_The First Date_

_The date had been lovely. Once the two had gotten over the run-in with the thief from the ice cream shop, both Emma and Killian had sincerely enjoyed their evening together. "Do you want to come in and have coffee with my parents, a newborn and a human ice-maker?" Emma asked, smiling at her situation and at the reaction Killian had given her. " I really need my own place." Hook gave his signature smug smile. "I guess we will just have to wait till next time." "Next time? I don't remember asking." Killian reached for Emma's hands, holding them like lovers do. Oh, how he loved this girl. "That's because it's my turn. Will you go out with me again?" His answer was given to him in a deep kiss. The pirate caressed his princess just as he had wished when he received his hand from the Dark One. Every time he held her, it created a fuel that fed a flame of desire inside him. He knew the moment he had met Emma that the spark had been lit, and it had yet to stop burning. Emma reluctantly pulled away. If she had her own place, she would definitely invite Killian in where they could continue, and maybe do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back, as he would say. Alas, that might not happen for some time, even though it was obvious they both wanted it. "Goodnight Killian." "Goodnight."_

 

 

One week later

Emma sipped her cheap cold coffee. It was a quiet day at the sheriffs office. No town destroying events, no crimes, no activity at all, really. And Emma hated it. She had absolutely nothing to do but look forward to her second date with Killian for dinner tonight. Even though she had just saw him at lunch when he brought her her favourite grilled cheese (like always) , she missed him more than anything. She wanted to spend every second of her day with that damn pirate. She might not admit it, but she was absolutely and madly in love with this man. It's funny how a simple knock on a door can cause such happiness. Emma literally sprang out of her chair when she saw who was in the doorway. Killian snickered. "I see someone's excited. You ready, love?" His date gasped. Hook was wearing an expensive white dress shirt with sharp black dress pants. Straying from his usual, the only jewelry he was wearing was a simple silver chain he always had around his neck. Only one word came to mind when Emma saw him. Hot. "it's seems whenever we go on a date, you end up looking different." Not that Emma was complaining though. "Aye, but don't get used to it. I wouldn't be wearing this unless I had to. " Emma gave a confused glance, so he continued. " when I visited that damn restaurant to make reservations, I was rudely told that my apparel wasn't suitable for their 'all formal' dress code." Emma smiled. "Then I am definitely underdressed. Do you mind if we were stop at my place first so I can find something prettier to wear?" "As you wish, love. "

 

 

 

 

"Lass, we're going to be late!"

Emma smiled at her date's impatience. "Hold on, almost done..."

Killian's jaw dropped. There were so many reasons why. Her hair, held tight in a low bun. Her eyes, sparkling brighter than any jewel he had ever come across in all his pirating days. Her dress. Oh, her dress. The red fabric flowed perfectly, hugging the savior's beautiful form in all the right places. She looked so similar to when they had their first dance in the enchanted forest, Killian couldn't think of what to say.

" what, is there dirt on my face?" Emma asked, confused of why Hook was staring at her without a word.  
The statement snapped him out of it. "No love, I was just thinking of what I did to deserve the most beautiful princess in the world. "


End file.
